


Smile for the camera

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Requested by Raven, I hope you like it :)How about one where the reader is shyer than Dylan? he dominates her in the relationship.As for a prompt, I guess one where y/n and dylan move into an apartment together right after highschool; late fall '99. She's recording him one day and he's smirking cockily up at her in his reservoir dogs tee and boxers while chilling on the couch.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I was struggling a lot with writing the shyer side of the reader because I'm naturally so outgoing. Which is good because this way I'll be able to widen my writing skills, hopefully haha. The person who requested it said to struggle with anxiety so I tried to encorporate that a little as well.
> 
> Constructive criticism/ feedback is very much appreciated!

“Look at what I found in that orange bag my mom dropped off yesterday” I say as I walk into our small living room looking at the video camera in my hands. 

“A camera, that’s fun” my boyfriend says as he places his drink on the table in front of him. 

“I know right, if only I could get it to go on” I say puzzled as to why the on/off button doesn’t seem to work. Dylan looks at me and places his controller on the couch next to him. “Here let me see” he asks as he takes the camera from my hands. He looks for a second and opens in from the bottom, Dylan starts to laugh softly. 

“No batteries” he tells me, and I feel my cheeks getting red. This is embarrassing. “I think I placed some in the drawer in the kitchen” he says thinking out loud. Immediately I’m off to go look eager to avoid his eyes. I can’t believe I didn't check for batteries. Opening the drawer I see that there are indeed batteries in it. “Found them, you were right. How many do I need?” I ask him feeling a little self conscious. 

“Two” he says looking over the camera with concentration on his face. I walk back to him and hand him the batteries. “Thank you” he says as he puts them in for me. “Here you go, it should work now” he says handing it to me and before I know what hits me he pulls me in by my arm that is holding the camera. “Hey, I see it you know” he says confusing me. 

“You see what?” I ask as I wrap my arms around him looking up at his face. His bottom lip protruding just a bit, flashing my favorite smile. “That you felt embarrassed about that battery shit but you don’t have to feel that way.” he says squeezing me a little. 

“But it feels so stupid” I say looking at his chest now rather than his face.

“I get it, I hate when it happens to me but not with you” he says pulling my chin up with his hand. “And you shouldn’t feel that way around me either” he says with a sweet smile. I feel my cheeks burn again but this time because I feel happy that I can be open with him about my worries. Before I can answer behind us the tv starts to make a few alarming noises and Dylan turns around “oh shit I forgot to pause” he says quickly walking back to his controller. I smile and shake my head. The camera now on I point it in Dylan’s direction and press play. A single peep let’s me know it’s recording. Through the lense I see Dylan sitting on the couch in his briefs with my favorite shirt on. He looks at me and smiles “are you recording me?” he asks.

“Maybe” I say playfully.

“Really now” Dylan says with a smirk on his face. He bites his bottom lip and pauses the screen as I walk up to him.

“That’s my favorite shirt of you did you know that?” I tell him hearing my voice going soft as it does when I get a little shy. He looks down on his shirt.

“My Reservoir dogs shirt is your favorite?” he asks and the smirk makes a comeback. 

“Yes” I say softly while I keep looking at him through the camera. He sits there all comfortable, legs spread like only guys can and I see him getting cocky over my confession. “No need to get cocky about it” I say with a giggle. Dylan starts to laugh. 

“What a conversation to film” he says as he leans forwards with his elbows on his knees. 

“Well I like it” I say walking up to him “say something else” I tell him. 

Dylan thinks for a second. “I think this shirt looks better on you” he says with an ever growing cocky smile. 

“Dyl, don’t say that” I say with big eyes. He laughs again. “Now I can’t show this to anyone”

“Why not?” he asks as he tries to poke at me but I dodge his first attack.

“Because” I say hopping around avoiding his poking as I keep trying to steady the camera a little “I’ll be embarrassed you said that” I say with a chuckle at his playfulness. Suddenly he pops up a bit and grabs me by my legs. He pulls me down next to him on the couch and laughing I try to sit up straight. “Dylan stop” I say afraid the camera falls or something.

“Dylan stop” he says in a lady in distress kinda voice. My mouth opens insulted. “Please stop Dylan” he continues. 

“I don’t sound like that” my voice high pitched so I totally miss my point here. I turn the camera towards Dylan and he places his hand over the lens.

“Stop filming me” he says trying to take the camera “I wanna film you”.

“Nope” I say determined not to be on camera right now. “I look awful, I’m not gonna be on camera” 

“Well if you can stop me from taking the camera then you won’t be filmed, deal?” he says as his big hand takes my hand in his ready to go for the camera. 

“That’s unfair, you’re too strong for me” I say with a little pout. 

“Put that lip away and give me all you got” he says with that same smirk again. I know at this point arguing has no use, he’s in a playful mood and there’s no escaping this. So I wrap my hands around the camera and pull it closer to my body so I can put as much weight into it as I possess. “That’s my girl” he says before he kisses my cheek and starts to pull on my fingers, not too hard though. He’s still giving me a chance. In this tug-o-war over the camera I’m bound to lose but the path towards him getting a hold of it is filled with fun, tickling and me grabbing at his shirt. In the end he gets up with the camera. “Ha ha, smile at the camera” he says as he stands bend over forward to film me up close. I fall back on the couch and place my hands over my face. “Nooo” I say with a chuckle. 

“Oh come on baby, let me see your beautiful face” Dylan says pointing the camera at me. I peek through my fingers and see the smile on his face, he looks so handsome when he’s in his comfort zone. Reluctantly I lower my hands and his smile gets even bigger.

“Are you happy now?” I ask as I sit myself up on my elbow, Dylan now sits in front of the couch on his knees. 

“Very” he says in a sweet melodic voice as he looks through the camera. “You’re the prettiest girl in the world” he continues. I smile and looks down.

“Don’t be silly” I chuckle. At those worlds Dylan looks at me with a raised brow. He shuts off the camera and places it on the table. 

“Silly? Are you kidding?” he says as he gets closer to me. “You are the most gorgeous girl ever to have walked the planet” he says placing his hand on my cheek. I can’t look in his eyes when he says stuff like that to me. He chuckles at my reaction and says “wait, stay here”. Dylan gets up and walks over to our stereo and places a disk in. He presses play and the soft tunes to Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins starts to fill up the room. I close my eyes and let myself fall back shaking my head. I feel Dylan creep on the couch beside me pushing me back as far as he can so he can settle next to me. Well half of him is underneath me as his arm goes around me. I let my head rest on his chest, our legs laced together. “I don’t like it when you say stuff like that” he says softly into my hair. I raise my head to look at him.

“Stuff like what?” I ask him looking into his eyes. 

“When I compliment you and you don’t accept it” he says before kissing my forehead. “You’re mean to my girlfriend” he then says laughing. I laugh with him.

“I’m sorry” I tell him “you’re the sweetest guy ever, in fact I’ve never had a sweeter boyfriend then you” I say tickling his neck with my finger. He smiles and turns us on the couch so he’s on top of me. 

“Wasn’t I your first boyfriend?” he asks a bit confused.

“Yup” I say smiling while my arms find their way around his neck. Dylan smiles before he leans down to gently place his lips on mine for a sweet kiss. 

“I love our little place, I love that we’re here together and I love you more than life itself” he says while he places kisses all over my cheeks, lips and nose. I feel hunger arise within him and that’s when I hear the oven alarm go off. “You’re excused by the bell” he says with a smirk. He rolls off of me and walks into our bedroom at once. I go into the kitchen and take out the lasagna I made for dinner. It smells good and I’m getting hungry just looking at it. Letting it cool on the counter I get back in the living room and soon after Dylan follows, now wearing pants. 

“I have an idea” Dylan says as he comes up to me “oh babe that smells fantastic” he says distracted by his nose. 

“Thank you, what’s your idea?” I ask him.

“Well why don’t we take the camera out and have a little adventure after dinner” he says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“An adventure?” I ask while I crinkle my nose. He boops my nose with the tip of his finger. 

“Yes, trust me” he says getting all excited. “I’ll drive us someplace where adventure waits for us” he says very happy with himself. 

“Alright” I say making him even more excited “documenting our adventures together” 

“Hell yeah baby” he tells me as he goes back to the couch to finish his game. When he’s all lost in it I grab the camera and point it right at him again. I smile when I look at his profile through the camera.

“That’s my boyfriend” I whisper proudly, thinking of how our lives are only just beginning together.


End file.
